wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Thoughtful
Thoughtful was a male NightWing dragonet who appears in Darkstalker (Legends). He wears wires around his horns that hang circles of glass in front of each of his eyes (spectacles), and is described by Clearsight as being handsome, but with a kind and worried aura. He is first seen stacking scrolls at the game pavilion during Queen Vigilance's Glass Jubilee. Listener had a crush on him, but Clearsight saw that he was destined to be with Whiteout, Darkstalker's sister. He was said to have a similar way of thinking to Whiteout, which leads her to this conclusion. He and Whiteout were said to be very good at Scroll Tower Biography Darkstalker While Darkstalker, Prince Fathom, and Whiteout were playing scales-and squares, Thoughtful asked if anyone would like to do a scroll stacking challenge with him. Listener, who was nearby, started to go with him, but Clearsight, who saw that he was destined to be with Whiteout, introduced him to her. After a short talk about Thoughtful's glasswork, Cascade of Dreams (which only Thoughtful and Whiteout seemed to actually understand), the two walked away to play their game. After Quickdeath failed to assassinate Darkstalker because of his invulnerable scales and was killed by Lionfish, Thoughtful was the one who identified the body. He guarded the body with Whiteout while Darkstalker and his friends set off to find who hired Quickdeath. Later on, Darkstalker asked Whiteout about her new admirer and she says she liked Thoughtful. He gave her a glass-blown shell. He was one of the reasons Prince Arctic decided to take Whiteout to the Ice Kingdom since Arctic, apparently, didn't like him. Thoughtful also appeared after Arctic's gruesome death, pushing through the crowd to comfort Whiteout. Thoughtful and Whiteout most likely left the Night Kingdom together and later-on got married. Family Tree Trivia * Since Darkstalker did not have any dragonets, all NightWing animus dragons are descended from Whiteout and Thoughtful. This means that he is an ancestor of Stonemover and Princess Sunny. * The circles of glass in front of Thoughtful's eyes most likely act as glasses, which shows him as the first near-sighted dragon mentioned in the series that isn't blind and has something to help him see, also proving that NightWings were very scientifically advanced before fleeing from the Old NightWing Kingdom. * Unlike most dragons, Thoughtful seems to know what Whiteout means when she talks. This could mean that Thoughtful has a very powerful mind-reading power, as he is able to talk to Whiteout very successfully, while Darkstalker, Whiteout's brother, could only see her thoughts in color. Either that, or he simply understands her very well. * He is the first dragon that is shown to have glasses, the others being Lady Scarab, Cricket and Malachite. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing ThoughtfulRef.png|Thoughtful Reference by OnlyAlex Cascade of Dreams?.jpeg|An example of what Thoughtful's "Cascade of Dreams" might look like Thoughtful and Whiteout.png|Scene in chapter 24 by SheepieLover|link=https://sheepie-lover.deviantart.com/art/Thoughtful-and-Whiteout-old-pic-749198674 Dragon Art 2.png|Another example of what Thoughtful's Cascade of Dreams may have looked like -- by Artemis the FowlWing Snapshot 20160813 19.JPG|~Moonblishipper Thoughtful.png|Thoughtful by Star NightWing whiteout_and_thoughtful_by_drawgonite-da9yyo1.jpg|Whiteout and Thoughtful by Drawgonite|link=http://turtlegod12.deviantart.com/art/Whiteout-and-Thoughtful-621409537 53445354.png|Thoughtful by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Thoughtful-705705900 ThoughtfulQCREF.png|Thoughtful Ref by QueenClam Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased